A Not So Typical Year
by BlueEyedDolly
Summary: I just adopted this story from tomfelton'sbabe429 so if you read this story and liked it I suggest you read this. First chapter is a remake. DHr.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! This is a story I adopted from Tomfelton'sbabe429. She wrote chapters 2-4 and chapter 1 is a rewrite of a chapter that was lost. I will be continuing this story from now on. Please give her the credit she deserves.

"Hermione, time to get up, you have to catch the train," Hermione's mom yelled up the stairs.

"Mom, I've been up for hours," Hermione yelled through the closed door.

Hermione looked in the mirror at her hair that she had magically straightened and colored black. She then magically changed her eyes to green instead of the warm honey color they were before.

She quickly put on a pair of jeans and a black tank top and pulled a jean jacket on over it. She had very little make up on. A little eye shadow, mascara, and sheer pink lip-gloss. Hermione ran down the stairs to the kitchen where her mom was cooking breakfast.

"Morning mom," Hermione said sitting down at the table.

"Morning dear," Her mom said placing a plate of food in front of her.

Hermione quickly ate her food and then her dad drove her to the train station.

"Bye dad, I love you. I'll see you at Christmas break," Hermione said giving him a quick hug and walking through the portal to platform 9 and ¾.

As Hermione walked through the portal she saw her two favorite people in the world.

She ran up to the two boys and wrapped her arms around them in a tight hug.

As she backed off Harry and Ron had looks of bewilderment upon both of their faces.

"Ummm….no offense, but who are you," Harry asked confused.

"I can't believe you don't know who I am, we've only known each other for seven years now," Hermione said.

"Huh?" Harry said.

"It's me, Hermione," She said exasperated.

Both Harry's and Ron's eyes opened wide.

"Blimey Hermione, you've changed," Ron said, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

"Excuse me. I don't think we've met and you want to meet me," Hermione heard a deep voice behind her say.

She turned around and there stood none other than Draco Malfoy.


	2. I'm Kristen

**AN Sorry it's been so long, I'll try to update more often now.**

"I was wondering … Where are you from? I haven't seen you around here," Draco asked Hermione.

Thinking quickly, she replied, "I from an all witches school in America."

"Oh really?" Draco replied, being as polite as he could, "Then how are you Head Girl, if you just got here?"

"Yeah, how?" Ron jokingly said. Harry gave him a look that said, 'Shut up, it's not funny, and it's only making things worse.' Hermione glared at him, then gave Draco an answer.

"Well, you see, at my old school I was Head Girl My headmaster contacted Dumbledore and told him I was a great Head Girl, he also told him how much I had been dying to come here, I had heard so much about it. I was told that a witch by the name of Hermione Granger was interested in going to America, so Dumbledore decided to make me Head Girl here at Hogwarts and Hermione is Head Girl at my school in America."

Draco seemed to buy it. That is, until he realized something, "If you're from America, how come you don't have an accent?"

Of course, Hermione easily had an answer to _that _question. "Easy. I was born and raised in London, but m parents decided to send me to the school in America. Ever since I was a little girl I begged and begged, and my parents finally gave in to let me come here this year when they found out I could be a foreign exchange student."

"Ok," Draco said, "I guess I'll see you in the Head Compartment in half and hour, won't I?"

"Definitely."

"Blimey! That was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

"Uhh … Ron, people are staring," Hermione said.

"I don't care. Now let's get on that train before it leaves without us _again_," was his reply. Hermione slung her arms around Harry and Ron's shoulders, and together they walked onto the train.

Once they were on the train, they found an empty compartment, and got in, shutting the door. Harry right away started questioning Hermione, "When'd you get that hair style? I personally don't like it."

"Hang on," Hermione said, and then screwed her face into a look of concentration. Seconds later, her hair was back to its natural look.

"Bloody hell! How did you do that?" Ron asked, with his jaw on the floor.

Hermione sighed, and then answered, "Over the summer, I took private lessons from Dumbledore. He taught me how to be a Metamorphosis."

"Ooohh."

Twenty minutes later, Hermione changed her hair black again, and left the compartment to go to the Head one. For the rest of the trip, Harry and Ron talked and played exploding snap. When there was about twenty minutes until they would arrive at Hogwarts, Hermione came back, and changed into her robes.

They got in a carriage, and rode up to the school. (Sorry I'm rushing; I'm really not good at writing this stuff) They got to the feast, and Dumbledore introduced Hermione and Draco. When the feast and sorting was done, Dumbledore showed our favorite two people their room. They got in, and both decided to go to bed, they were tired. Just as Draco was going into his room, he heard Kristin (Hermione) say something, "Oh, by the way, I like your hair better blonde."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi peoples! Thanks to my reviewers!**

**And I don't own Ludacris.**

**On to the chapter!**

Hermione woke the next morning, with a strange mischievous feeling. Then everything that had happened hit her. She had tricked Malfoy! _Hmm…Let's make this interesting…I wonder how long it'll take him to realize I'm Hermione?_ She took a quick shower, changed her hair to black, and headed down to her common room. Looking around, she could tell Malfoy wasn't up yet. _I guess he needs a wake up call…_Heading up to his dormitory, she thought of a plan. "Oh, Draco dear, it's time to wake up," she Hermione said, leaning down with her face close to his mouth. He woke up with a start, and screamed when he saw 'Kristin'.

"Aaaaah! What's wrong with you? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he asked when he came to his senses.

_Maybe…_ "Of course not, Draco, just thought you needed to be woken up. After all, potions does start in 5 minutes."

"WHAT!" he looked at his clock, and then glared at Hermione. "No it doesn't, breakfast doesn't end for another hour!"

"Oops, well I guess I'll be heading downstairs now," Hermione said innocently, "See you later." she walked downstairs, then went into the Gryffindor Common Room. She changed her hair back to it's natural color. Quickly spotting Harry and Ron, she went over to them. "Good morning guys."

"Morning 'Mione."

"What are you guys doing? Is that a muggle CD player?"

"Yep."

"How'd you get it to work? I'm sure _you _two didn't do that spell?" Hermione jokingly said the last part.

Ron and Harry feigned a look of hurt. "You don't think we could do that spell?" Ron asked, still pretending to be hurt.

"Honestly, no."

"Oh," Harry said, "We got Ginny to do it for us."

"So what are you listening to, anyway?"

"Seamus found out about this American rapper, named Ludacris. Wanna hear?"

"No, but I guess I will," she took the headphones, and put them on her ears.

Get Back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that.   
Get back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that!

She pulled them off her ears, and gave Harry and Ron a weird look. _Wait a minute…_ "Do you guys think I could borrow this tomorrow morning?"

"…Sure, I guess."

"Thanks guys! Now let's go down to breakfast."

"Oh good, cause I'm hungry." Ron said.

Hermione laughed, and slung her arms around their shoulders, and together the three headed out for a very interesting day.

**Alright, Review please!**


	4. The Unnamed Chapter

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'll try to update more often now. **

**Thank you Severusidol for pointing out my mistake. For those of you who don't know what my mistake was, I accidentally had Dumbledore introduce Hermione. He did say Hermione, because he didn't know about her prank. But I'm going to fix that. On with the story!**

**Oh by the way, it's a Sunday, so there aren't any classes. (In the story)**

After a calm breakfast, (as Hermione) Hermione went to Dumbledore's office, to explain a few things. "Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you a favor?"

"Certainly, Miss Granger. Care for a lemon drop?"

"No thank you. Er, well, I kind of told Malfoy my name was Kristin," she continued telling Dumbledore about her trick on Malfoy, him not saying a word, "and so, I was wondering, if you could announce that I, Hermione, was a foreign exchange student form America, and Kristin was here to take my place?"

Dumbledore thought about this for a moment, and then came to a decision, "How's this? In the classes you have with Slytherin, you will be Kristin, and the classes you don't have with them, you're free to be yourself."

Hermione's face lit up, "That's a great idea!"

"Very well. I'll make the announcement at dinner, and starting tomorrow, we can put this plan into action."

"Thank you, professor!" Hermione exclaimed as she bounded out the door. She went back to the Gryffindor common room to explain the plan to Ron and Harry.

"Blimey Hermione, I knew you were brilliant, but I didn't know you could come up with something like this!" Ron said when he heard this.

"Thanks, Ron," said Hermione, cheeks slightly pink. "Harry? Think it's a good idea?"

"Hermione, don't you think this is going a _little_ too far? I mean, I know he's been cruel to us, but this is a little much."

"Nonsense!" said Ron, "It's not like he's gonna fall in love with Kristin!"

**Oh Ronald, Ronald. How little you know. LOL Review please!**


	5. Introducing Kristen Johnson

**A/N: Hi All! This is the first chapter I (BlueEyedDolly) am writing. I hope you like it and hope I get lots of reviews. Now on to the story. **

Hermione metamorphed back into Kristin and started to walk to dinner.

"Hey Kristin, wait up," A male voice said behind her.

Hermione turned around to see Draco jogging to catch up to her.

"Oh, Hi Draco," She said sweetly.

"How would you like to come and sit with me at dinner," Draco asked.

"I'd love to," Hermione said, secretly really wanting to.

Draco held out his arm and Hermione linked hers with his.

Draco POV:

As I walked up to go to dinner I saw Kristin walking in front of me. Man, she's fine. I ask her if she wants to eat dinner with me. She said yes! She's remind's me of Hermione; their eyes are the same color. Dang, Hermione was sexy! WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING! Hermione was nothing but a filthy mudblood!

We sit down at the table and Blaise shoots me an approving look. Pansy on the other hand glared at Kristen and moved to sit on the other side of me. Oh just great.

Hermione POV:

I feel Draco put his hand on mine as I put my hand on the table. I smirk at this. My plan was working perfectly.

Just then Dumbledore stood up at the head table.

"Students, may I please have your attention," He asked.

All the students in the room turned to look at him, including Draco.

"I am very pleased to inform you that one of your class mates, Hermione Granger, was accepted as a foreign exchange student in America. Here to take her place is another young woman. Kristen Johnson, will you please stand."

I stood up and looked around. Harry and Ron were clapping and almost in tears from keeping their laughter in. Meanwhile Draco was clapping and smiling as innocent as can be.

"You may take your seat Kristen. Kristen will be the Head Girl along with Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. Miss Granger can be contacted through letters sent out by me," Dumbledore continued.

"I would like to encourage you all to welcome Miss. Johnson and treat her as you would treat your friends. Now let the feast begin!"

Just as Dumbledore said this a variety of foods appeared on the table in front of Hermione.

She smiled and quickly started to eat ideas running through her head.


End file.
